The Fame (album)
The Fame is the debut album by singer-songwriter Lady Gaga and was first released on August 19, 2008 by Interscope Records. The first single was "Just Dance" featuring labelmate Colby O'Donis. Writing and developpement :For more informations, see individual tracks page. : : After writing songs for other artists, Gaga started working on her debut studio album in January 2008 in Los Angeles. Already having a solid selection of electro-glam, David Bowie-esque, Queen inspired songs, Gaga wanted to mix her retro dance beats with urban melodies, a pop chorus and still retain a rock 'n' roll edge. The first song RedOne and Gaga produced was "Boys Boys Boys" a mash-up of Mötley Crüe's hit "Girls, Girls, Girls" and AC/DC's "T.N.T.". In one week, she wrote half of the album with RedOne and Martin Kierszenbaum. The rest of the album are songs written with Rob Fusari back in 2006. In regards to the title and concept of the album, Lady Gaga explained, "The Fame is about how anyone can feel famous. Pop culture is art. It doesn't make you cool to hate pop culture, so I embraced it and you hear it all over The Fame. But, it's a sharable fame. I want to invite you all to the party. I want people to feel a part of this lifestyle." For the cover, she wanted to have In an interview with MTV UK Lady Gaga explained about The Fame:In an interview with MTV Gaga explained about The Fame: :"This idea of 'The Fame' runs through and through. Basically, if you have nothing—no money, no fame—you can still feel beautiful and dirty rich. It's about making choices, and having references—things you pull from your life that you believe in. It's about self-discovery and being creative. The record is slightly focused, but it's also eclectic. The music is intended to inspire people to feel a certain way about themselves, so they'll be able to encompass, in their own lives, a sense of inner fame that they can project to the world, and the carefree nature of the album is a reflection of that aura. I like to funnel interesting ideas to the rest of the world through a pop lens." : Track listing The album was supposed to have a different song as track eight on every localised version of the album. 'Money Honey' in Canada, 'Starstruck' in the U.S. and 'Vanity' in the EU. Instead, a revised edition with new tracks and a slightly different track listing was released in the U.S on October 28, 2008 and in country where the album wasn't released. A third version was released in Ireland and the UK on January 9, 2009 and January 12, 2009 with again, small modification on the track listing and the text color was reverted back to blue. All release of The Fame have many errors in the lyrics (wrong words, missing parts). Standard edition This was the version released in Canada, some European countries, and Australia. #"Just Danc" (featuring Colby O'Donis) – 4:04 #"LoveGame" – 3:33 #"Paparazzi" – 3:28 #"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" – 2:54 #"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" – 2:56 #"Poker Face") – 3:59 #"The Fame" – 3:44 #"Money Honey" – 3:08 #"Again Again" – 3:06 #"Boys Boys Boys" – 3:22 #"Brown Eyes" – 4:05 #"Summerboy" – 4:16 ;Canadian iTunes, Australian, and selected European bonus track # "I Like It Rough" – 3:24 Revised edition ***he revised edition includes an altered track listing and some minor artwork changes; the text "Lady Gaga" on the front cover is colored red on this version. The tracks "LoveGame", "Paparazzi", and "Money Honey" have been slightly remixed. The track "Again Again" is removed, while "Starstruck", "Paper Gangsta", and "I Like It Rough" are added. ***#"Just Dance" (featuring Colby O'Donis) – 4:04 ***#"LoveGame" – 3:33 ***#"Paparazzi" – 3:30 ***#"Poker Face" – 3:59 ***#"Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" – 2:56 ***#"Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" – 2:54 ***#"The Fame" – 3:44 ***#"Money Honey" – 3:08 ***#"Starstruck" (featuring Space Cowboy and Flo Rida) – 3:37 ***#"Boys Boys Boys" – 3:22 ***#"Paper Gangsta" (RedOne) – 4:23 ***#"Brown Eyes" – 4:05 ***#"I Like It Rough" – 3:24 ***#"Summerboy" – 4:16 ***#"Disco Heaven" – 3:41 UK and Japan edition ***eleased in 2009, the UK and Irish version contains all tracks from the revised edition and the original release: it includes all three tracks added on the revised edition, and includes "Again Again" which had been removed from the revised edition, as well as "Disco Heaven" which was included on neither. For the japanese edition, "Retro Dance Freak" take track 17 and does not contain the enhanced CD bonus track. The tracks are also in a significantly different order to either of the other versions. ***''Track listing''' ***1. "Just Dance" (featuring Colby O'Donis) – 4:04 ***2. "LoveGame" – 3:33 ***3. "Paparazzi" – 3:30 ***4. "Poker Face" – 3:59 ***5. "I Like It Rough" – 3:24 ***6. "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" – 2:56 ***7. "Starstruck" (featuring Space Cowboy and Flo Rida) – 3:37 ***8. "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" – 2:54 ***9. "The Fame" – 3:44 ***10. "Money Honey" – 3:08 ***11. "Boys Boys Boys" – 3:22 ***12. "Paper Gangsta" – 4:23 ***13. "Brown Eyes" – 4:05 ***14. "Summerboy" – 4:16 ***'Bonus tracks' *** ***15. "Disco Heaven" – 3:41 ***16. "Again Again" – 3:06 ***'UK/Irish edition' ***17. "LoveGame" (Space Cowboy Remix) (enhanced CD bonus track) – 3:07 ***'Japanese edition' ***17. "Retro Dance Freak" – 3:07 Release history Listening Events ***ome of of the hottest clubs and venues accross the United States held listening events for Lady Gaga's debut album, The Fame. Category:Albums Category:The Fame